Electric Anemone (New)
Made by: CF3 Electric Anemone (Or Electric Coral) is Citron's plant. Electric Anemone is from Plants VS. Zombies: Online unlocked in the East Sea Dragon Palace. It can shoot balls of electricity at zombies. Unlike some other plants, Electic Anemone doesn't need Oxygen Algae to breathe underwater. Appearance Electric Anemone is some blue coral with clumps of dirt under him. He has yellow eyes with one eye slightly hidden and he also has a smile showing his teeth. His eyes show a determined/focused look. Personality Electric Anemone is a very daring plant. He often tends to run straight into battle without caring if he gets hurt or not. Hes woken up the East Sea Dragon various times with Oxygen Algae and isn't afraid to. Electric Anemone has a crush on Oxygen Algage, who also has a crush on him but he doesn't usually show it and none of the two are aware of their crushes. Powers Electric Anemone can fire balls of electricity. If the zombie is in air bubble from Bubble Flower, it makes the bubble an electric bubble and does much more damage. It can be planted under water without oxygen supplies. This plant's main use is to be placed along with a Bubble Flower for maximum damage potential. It is advisable to use both a lot on the world, as both of them work underwater without Oxygen Supplies. Remember to put just two Electric Anemones and one Bubble Flower to ensure maximum power. Plant Food ability When fed Plant Food, it shoots a powerful electric ball which travels through all zombies on the lawn. The ball deals a huge amount of damage on contact and disappears when the whole amount of damage is released completely. Electric Anemone's plant food is very powerful and is recommended to use at anytime. Friends Electric Anemone is friends with many plants that live in the seas. He is not friends with very many that are above seas because they are usually unable to sink into the seas as they will start to drown. Electric Anemone is friends with Oxygen Algae and Bubble Flower from the seas. Electric Anemone is also friends with Banana Tree and Ganoderma above the sea. Hobbies Electric Anemone enjoys just looking at the bubbles in the sea with Oxygen Algae. He finds it very entertaining. Electric Anemone also enjoys travelling to the Dragon Palace with Oxygen Algae when not fighting zombies, or looking at bubbles. The Dragon Palace is where the East Sea Dragon lies and Oxygen Algae and Electric Anemone enjoy to go wake him up and anger him. Trivia *Its the second version of Electric Anemone. **The first being from Journey To the West. ***Electric Anemone shares this trait with Oxygen Algae. Almanac Special: if used with Bubble Flower, it can do more damage. |description = "That dragon is a funny one I'll tell ya," begins Electric Anemone. "Hes always sleeping. I find it funny when we just wake him and BAM! Complete rage mode! Maybe guard your palace better, bud." Electric Anemone is the daring one. }} Gallery Electric Anemone NEW HD.png|HD Electric Anemone Quotes *"Come at me ya stupid dragon!" *"Electricity is a strange thing. No idea how I was born with it." *"Zombies? Big deal." *"I could tell ya stories about that dragon." *"And were on a trip to the palace!" Category:Plants Category:Characters Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants